Love of my Life
by KinkyDeveel
Summary: It's a Buffy and Angel fic. I am forever a B/F fan for life. *Complete*


Love of my Life  
  
By~ MiSsY RaVeN  
  
Note~ This is an old fiction I have written long ago under a different name, in a different site. I hope you like. I also want to say that I don't own any of the characters or the song "Love of my life" by Jim Brickman. I am forever a Buffy and Angel fan forever.  
  
Rated~ G  
  
~Song~  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
Angel walked in the Bronze, searching for Buffy. After that kiss he had shared with Kate, he knew and/or realized that Buffy is the only one for him. *I hope she can forgive me. After what I said to her I doubt she'll want me back. But I got to try.* He spotted her at their usual table. She was by herself, watching her friends dance. She looked sad and lonely.  
  
~ I am amazed  
  
When I look at you  
  
I see you smiling back at me  
  
It's like all my dreams come true ~ until I fall asleep  
  
Buffy sang along with this song. *This is my song. Every night I would play this song until I fall asleep. God, I miss Angel. I want him back in my life so much. I need him. I know I'm probably being selfish right now, but I got the right to be selfish. All those thing I have done for you. Risking my life for everyone every single night. And all I'm asking now is his love...* Buffy sighed with longing. *I wonder what he's doing right now.* She watched her friends slowly dance to the music. Everywhere she looked, she saw a happy couple; cuddling in the couch, dancing, whispering in each others ears. How she missed that. Just looking at them made her feel lonely. *Everyone seems happy. I must be the only one who has no boyfriend. I wish I was with someone again.*  
  
~ I am afraid  
  
If I lost you girl  
  
I'd fall through the cracks  
  
And loose my track in this crazy lonely world ~  
  
Angel sees her singing along. Watching her every move, in the shadows, with those beautiful lonely brown eyes. *I can relate to this song. I wonder what she is thinking right now.* He stayed where he was, not wanting to be seen until he find his courage. The courage for him to find the right words to say. To apologies for every single pain and loneliness he has caused her. In his lonely, dark corner he continued to watch her.  
  
~ Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
  
When the nights can be so long  
  
And faith gave me the strength  
  
and kept me holding on ~  
  
As Buffy looked around. She saw her Dark Angel in a dark corner. *What's he doing here? Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he's here to tell me he was wrong and that he would never leave me ever again.* Her heart beating faster and her breathing became shallow from the excitement. Their eyes locked together. Not daring to look away. With her eyes, she dared him to go up to her. He started to walk towards her, still looking deep into her eyes. He held out his hand towards her. His eyes pleading for her to dance with him. She held out her hand and gave it to him. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
~ You are the love of my life  
  
And I'm so glad you found me  
  
You are the love of my life  
  
Baby put your arms around me  
  
I guess this is how it feels  
  
When you finally find something real  
  
My angel in the night  
  
You are my love  
  
The love of my life ~  
  
They were in each others arms. Buffy looked into his loving eyes. "Why did you come back? I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore." She told him. He gave her a sweet smile, "I was wrong. You were right." She held him closer, not wanting to ever let him go. A tear went down her soft, blushed cheek. "Promise me you wont leave me again?" She asked. He looked deep in her eyes and he replied, "I promise."  
  
"I --" She began but Angel silence her with a sweet kiss. "I know. I love you too." They both smiled at each other and continued to dance in each others arms.  
  
~ Now here you are  
  
With midnight closing in  
  
You take my hand as our shadows dance  
  
With moonlight on your skin  
  
I look in your eyes  
  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
  
I think if I'd never met you  
  
About all the things I'd missed  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
  
When a love can be so strong  
  
And a faith gave me the strength  
  
And kept me holding on ~ 


End file.
